


Sunshine (Louis + Styles Triplets)

by ishiplarry79



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward Styles, Alpha Harry, Alpha Marcel (Best Song Ever), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Feminine Louis, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, The Styles Triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplarry79/pseuds/ishiplarry79
Summary: Sixteen year old omega Louis Tomlinson has always spread joy and optimism wherever he goes and mostly everybody that he's met has loved the boy for his innocence and happiness. When the boy heard that his father was finally getting married to his girlfriend of a few years he was happy for him and was excited to finally have a mother figure back in his life. He wasn't entirely expecting the three identical alphas that turned out to be his new step-brothers, however.OrThe one where Louis' dad marries the triplets mom and the triplets just want the sweet and happy little omega as their own, even if they don't act like it at first.





	Sunshine (Louis + Styles Triplets)

**Chapter** **One**

"Hey dad," Louis calls out to the older alpha as he makes his way into the kitchen of their rather luxurious two story house, in search of his father.

The omega was still in his pajamas, having just woke up from his night of slumber. Their was a little white ball of fur perched on the boy's shoulder, peering around the room curiously as if the little animal hadn't been in the room before.

"What's up bud?" Mark asks, turning to look at his son from above the morning newspaper that he was reading, a mug of hot coffee placed in front of him like usual at the fairly early hour of the morning.

The alpha doesn't even question the creature on his sons shoulder knowing that the animal was almost always not too far from the omega's side.

Louis only smiles at the alpha as he pushes his messy uncombed hair out of his face, petting his pet's head fondly when the animal nudges at his chin, before he puts his full attention back on his father.

"Can Niall come over today?" He asks the question to his father, the other male probably already knowing something along those lines was coming, considering that the two omegas were practically joined at the hip most days.

Mark lets out a small sigh as he sets his newspaper down onto the dining table so that he can get a better look at his son. "You know Anne and her sons are moving in today, right?" Mark asks the question with a raised eyebrow, already knowing the answer to his question when he sees the shocked look that crosses the omega's face.

"I forgot," Louis admits to his father, sheepishly, sending his the male a shy little smile at how forgetful he could be at times. The small animal on the boy's shoulder only nudges at his chin again, sensing the boy's unease.

Louis only smiles down at the animal. "I'm okay, Alfie," he reassures the animal as he gives him a couple of scratches in his favorite spot behind his ears.

Louis was still a little bit uneasy about the prospects of how the day was going to go. It had only been a couple of weeks ago that his father had announced that him and his long-term girlfriend, Anne, were planning on getting married in a couple of months.

Louis was absolutely ecstatic for them and was even excited to have a new mother figure in his life after a little over six years with it just being him and his dad. That was until his father explained that it wasn't going to be just Anne moving in with them in a couple of weeks, but her three, much older, sons as well.

Louis was rather scared to meet them, even if Anne had tried to reassure him that they were sweet young men. The omega hasn't been around too many alphas, besides his father, avoiding all of the ones at school with a giant passion.

The dominant out of the second genders always intimidated the omega, which was kind of why the idea of living with three of them, that weren't blood related to him, kind of scared the daylights out of him.

"Can Niall still come over though?" Louis practically begs from his father, staring at him with his wide blue puppy dog eyes that almost always seemed to work when it came to getting what he wants from his father.

Mark only shakes his head at his son, not being affected by the puppy dog eyes like he normally would be. "Sorry, bud, but you've just seen Niall yesterday, is it really going to kill you guys to be apart for one day?" The alpha asks his son, never denying him too much of anything, but today was a special day for their newly developing family and he couldn't have the other boy holing himself up in his bedroom with Niall when he needed to get acquainted with his soon to be family members.

Louis pouts at his dad's words, a bit mad that his father hadn't agreed to him like he normally would have. "Maybe," he says a bit sassily to the alpha, turning his back on the male as he makes his way over to the cupboard to retrieve himself a bowl so that he can pour himself some cereal and milk inside.

Mark only rolls his eyes at his son's actions, watching the boy make himself his bowl of cereal a bit angrily and he only shakes his head before going back to his morning newspaper.

Louis takes a seat in the chair across from his father, placing his bowl of sugar oats in milk in front of him. Alfie quickly hops off the boy's shoulder and onto the table and one big leap, staring up at his owner with a pair of big hopeful eyes.

Louis lets out a small giggle at the creature's actions, smiling at his pet. "You do know you're not suppose to have this, right?" The omega teases the animal fondly, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to deny his baby anything, especially when he looks up at him with those hopeful eyes.

Louis only lets out a sigh in defeat as he picks up one from inside his bowl and hands it to the small animal. Alfie instantly takes the piece of food into his small hands and starts chewing at it happily.

"You spoil that thing too much," his father comments as he watched the exchange between Louis and his pet.

"He's not a thing," Louis snaps at his father still fairly mad at the man for not allowing his best friend to come over that day. "His name is Alfie and I only spoil him as much as he deserves," the omega announces crossing his arms across his chest as he stares down his father on the other side of the table.

Mark lets out a sigh as he stares at his still angry son across the table from him. "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready before Anne and the boys get here?" His father asks his son, knowing that they would probably be arriving any second now.

The alpha seems to be correct in assuming that they would be arriving any minute, because the doorbell rings in the next second.

"Well that must be them now," Mark announces as he sends his son a small little smile as he rises up from his seat to go and answer the door.

Louis abandons his half-eaten bowl of cereal on the table as he makes his retreat from the kitchen after placing Alfie back onto his shoulder. The small white animal clutches onto the boy's shirt as Louis makes his way towards the second floor staircase.

Mark watches his son's retreat with a small shake of his head, he was hoping that the boy would quit being angry with him soon enough.

Louis pauses at the top of the staircase so that he can eavesdrop a bit on what's going on downstairs. Alfie only clutches onto the boy's shoulder, not entirely sure what his owner was stopping for.

"Hi, sweetheart," Louis hears his dad greet his fiancée and imaginesthat he had probably given the omega a small kiss on the cheek as well.

"It's nice to see you lads again," he hears his father say next, probably talking to the other alphas as he gives them a firm handshakes, or something of the sort.

"It's nice to see you too again, Mark," a voice that Louis hasn't ever heard before says back to his father. The voice was extremely deep and the person talked in a slow sort of fashion that Louis hasn't ever before.

"Where's Louis?" He hears Anne suddenly ask next, probably looking for any sign of him inside of the kitchen.

Louis can imagine the smile on his father's face as he replies to his soon to be wife's question. "He went up stairs to change out of his pajamas, I'm sure he'll be back down soon to help carry in some boxes," his father says and Louis decides that, that was probably cue to finish heading back into his room before he gets caught eavesdropping.

Louis makes his way back into his bedroom and safely closes his bedroom door. The omega grabs his cell phone from on his nightstand, Alfie leaping off his shoulder and onto his bed to curl up onto the boy's comforter for a while.

Louis quickly dials up his best friend's number as he watches his pet curl up into a white ball on his bed. "Hello?" The Irish voice asks on the other end of the line as Louis makes his way to the other side of his room to retrieve something to wear from his closet.

"Hi, Ni," Louis greets the other omega with a sad sort of tone, a bit depressed that he wouldn't be seeing his best friend anytime that day. "My dad said you weren't allowed to come over today," the omega says the words with a bit of venom in them, still very much angry at his father.

"What?! Why?!" Niall asks the other omega in confusion, totally not expecting an answer like that. Louis' dad has never had an issue with how the two of them practically lived at each other's houses most days.

Louis sighs as he picks out a pair of black adidas leggings and a plain yellow t-shirt from his closet, deciding that the outfit should be presentable enough for helping his soon to be step mom and brothers move into the house.

"Today is the day that my dad's fiancée and sons are moving in and I guess it's too much of a family occasion to allow you to come over," the omega says with a small roll of his eyes, thinking that his dad's logic was pretty dumb.

Niall sighs at the other male's words. "It's okay Louis, I'll just sneak into your bedroom later on tonight and he'll never know," his best friend jokes, trying to cheer the other omega up a bit.

Louis lets out a loud laugh at the other male's words. "Niall you can't even climb a tree, let alone find a way to get into my two story window," he says to his best friend in amusement, knowing that the plan would never work.

Niall only shrugs on his side of the phone even if Louis couldn't see it. "I'd try for you, Lou," he says, and Louis only rolls his eyes at his best friend.

"Thanks, Niall, but I should probably let you go before my dad gets mad that I'm taking so long getting changed," Louis tells his best friend sadly, not really wanting to hang up with him especially knowing that he probably wouldn't be seeing him until the next day.

"It's okay, Lou, I'll talk to you again later tonight," Niall promises the other omega and Louis only smiles at the male's words, as the two of them hang up the phone.

Louis quickly gets dressed into the clothes that he had picked out for the day. He brushes through his hair to get all of the knots out of it and so that it sits in a nice fringe on his forehead. After he's done and presentable the omega turns back towards the spot where his pet was still sleeping on top of his bed.

"I'm just heading downstairs, Alf," the boy says to the sleeping white ball of fluff, knowing that the animal couldn't hear nor understand him, but feeling better that he told the animal anyways.

Louis descends the staircase as quietly as he possibly can, really not wanting to be noticed right by anyone right away.

Of course, that idea gets crushed the moment that he walks into the kitchen and is instantly greeted by a way too excited omega. "Louis!" Anne chirps when the omega comes into her view and before the boy can question the women, he's being engulfed into a big hug.

"Hi, Anne," Louis says into the omega's shoulder, not too annoyed about the hug, since he really did like the women that his father had decided to on marrying in a few months. He just wasn't a very cuddly person, in the end.

"Did you meet my sons yet?" Anne asks the boy with a hopeful smile as she finally pulls away from the embrace.

Louis only shakes his head as he sends the omega a polite smile. "No, I've only just finished getting dressed," he explains to the women.

Anne nods in understanding at the male's words. "They've gone upstairs to pick out their rooms, you should head up and see if they need any help with anything," she says, motioning back towards the way the boy had come from.

Louis lets out a small sigh, really not knowing how to tell someone a sweet as Anne that he honestly just wanted to avoid meeting her sons, but instead he just smiles at the omega. "Alright, Anne," he says instead, turning on his heels to make his way back up to the second story.

However, when Louis arrives back onto the second floor, he's practically livid about what he finds. There in the middle of the hallways were three fairly identical men, all tall and intimidating alphas that Louis would have run from the hills from any other time, but in that moment, Louis didn't care who or what they were.

The most intimidating out of the three stood in the middle of his other two siblings. The male was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt with a name that Louis has never even heard of. The male was covered in tattoos, but that's not what had the boy mad. This man was holding Alfie up off the ground by his tail.

"I don't think you should be doing that Edward, it's probably someone's pet," one of the other men says in concern. The male seemed ratherkind and serious compared to his siblings. He was wearing a light brown sweater and a pair of normal blue jeans. His hair was slicked but sort of like Louis' father would do when the two of them still went to church.

"It's practically a rat, Marcy, who would even want something like that as a pet," the male on Edward's other side says and Louis takes a look at the last out of the siblings as the male stares down at his pet with a bit of disgust on his face.

This one was wearing a rather flashy pink sheer shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. The male looked as if he as just came out of a photoshoot with how well combed his hair looked.

Louis watches as Edward pulls Alfie, who was quickly struggling to get out of the grip, up so that he can get a better look at the odd creature.

That's enough for Louis to let out an angry little huff and stomp his way over towards the three alphas. "He's a chinchilla for your information, asshole," Louis practically snaps out the words as he retrieves his precious pet from the mean alpha in front of him and quickly cradles him to his chest. Alfie only clutches onto his owner's shirt, still utterly terrified by what had just happened to him.

"More like just an oversized white rat," Edward backfires at the omega, glaring back at him. From up close Louis could notice that the male had his lip pierced and there was black eyeliner expertly applied around both of his eyes, making the bright green shade of them pop out a bit more.

Louis wasn't intimidated by the stare, even if he normally would have been in any other situation, but when it came to someone hurting his precious Alfie, the boy goes livid.

"Your mum asked me to come and ask if you guys needed any help unpacking, but I don't think I'm in a very helpful mood anymore," the omega snips to the three alphas, about to turn on his heels and take him and Alfie safely back into his bedroom to spend the rest of the day away from the three identical devils.

"Wait," one of the three men's voices says, trying to stop the omega from retreating.

Louis turns back around to look back at the three men to see which one had stopped him to see that it was the kinder out of the three who didn't want any part in torturing his pet.

"Is he going to be okay?" The alpha asks with a bit of concern in his voice as he looks towards the ball of fur that was huddled into Louis' arms, shaking a bit.

"Yes, no thanks to you guys," Louis snaps back at him, before officially making his retreat back into his bedroom, practically seething at the nerve of the alphas.

**********

Louis stays hidden in his bedroom for most of the day, and everyone seems to know to stay away from him after what happened earlier that day.

Alfie has officially gotten over the fright and was laying curled up onto his owner's lap as the omega watches a movie on Netflix. It's around four o'clock when there's s knock at the boy's door.

"Hey, Louis," Anne's sweet and motherly voice says from the other side of the closed door. "I made dinner if you'd like to come down and eat," she says a hopeful sound in her voice.

Louis lets out a small sigh as he realizes that he couldn't say no to Anne. "I'll be right down!" The omega calls out to her.

Louis pauses the movie he was watching and makes his way off of his bed. Alfie wakes up at the movement and stares up at his owner trying to figure out why they were moving and Louis only smiles at the chinchilla. "We're just going downstairs to eat," he promises the animal, even if he knows he won't understand.

The omega makes his way down the stairs with Alfie perched in his normal spot on top of the boy's shoulder.

"Well isn't he the cutest thing," Anne comments as she stares at the adorable white animal perched on his shoulder. "What's his name?"

Louis smiles at the women as he reaches out to scratch at his pet's head. "His name is Alfie," he explains to the women, very fond of his pet.

Anne smiles brightly as she stares at the creature on his shoulder one last time, before motioning for Louis to come and sit at the table.

Louis lets out a small sigh when he notices that the only available seat at the table was beside the same male that had tormented Alfie only a few hours earlier. "We can do this, Al," the boy whispers to the animal, getting a few small squeaking noises in reply.

Louis ignores the alpha as he takes his seat beside him, allowing Alfie to hop off his shoulder and perch beside him on the table. "You're going to allow that thing on the table?" The question comes from the brother that was wearing the kind of ridiculous pink shirt and Louis only turns to glare at the man.

"Again he's not a thing. His name is Alfie, and he doesn't hurt anything by being on the table," Louis snaps at the alpha, annoyed that the male was even talking to him after what him and his siblings had done to his sweet baby earlier that day.

Louis watches as his dad sends him a small look and he lets out a small sigh, knowing what it meant. "Come on, Al, sit on my lap," he says to the white ball of fluff, placing him onto his lap instead.

Louis stays silent throughout dinner as everyone else talks amongst themselves. He feeds Alfie some of his greens from his plate whenever his father wasn't watching, knowing that he'd get yelled at otherwise.

"So, what's your plans for after high school, Louis?" Anne suddenly asks the boy, curious to know what the male had planned.

Louis shrugs as he moves the food around on his plate a bit. "I'm not sure honestly," the omega admits, never having thought that far ahead, he was never really interested in many things so he doesn't even know what he'd do.

Anne only smiles at the boy. "That's okay, you'll figure it out eventually," she says to him rather sweetly.

Louis doesn't comment as he goes back to moving his food further around his plate. "How's your residency going Marcel?" The omega's father asks and Louis watches as his father turns towards the only one of the siblings that the omega doesn't want to be murder viciously with a pitchfork. 

Marcel smiles politely at Mark as he sets down his fork to answer the male. "It's going really good, this is my last year before I become a full term surgeon," the alpha explains a bit excitedly, seeming to really be passionate about his career.

Louis sighs as he gives up on his food, setting down his fork. He ignores the chatter that was going on around him not that interested in knowing what all of the triplets did for a living.

"You should finish eating your veggies or you won't grow any bigger, Tinkerbell," a deep and condescending voice whispers near the boy's ear and all Louis moves to glare up at Edward.

"What did you just call me?" He asks the male in an angry whisper, not at all in the mood for whatever the hell this alpha was trying to pull with him.

Edward only shrugs as he takes a sip from the glass of water in front of him, not at all bothered by the other boy's anger. "I called you Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell," he whispers back, that signature smirk making its way onto the male's face as he stares at the boy beside him.

Louis only lets out a small growl in annoyance as he stands up in his seat, placing Alfie back onto his shoulder. The omega is about to make his retreat from the kitchen when a hand around his wrist stops his movement.

The omega turns to look at the alpha that he was previously sitting beside with a raised eyebrow, waiting to see what the other could possibly want from him. "Just wanted to let you know that you look very nice in those leggings, Tinkerbell," Edward says, sending the boy a cheeky little wink as the boy practically gapes at the words.

Louis quickly pushes the alpha's hand off his wrist as he continues his retreat from the kitchen, entirely done with this whole new family scenario. "Goddamn fucking alphas, Alfie," The omega grumpily complains to his chinchilla as they both make their way back up to the boy's bedroom.

🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼

Question: So, first chapter, what do you think of the characters so far?


End file.
